The present invention relates to a modified crank shaft for a 2-stroke engine. Crank counter weights attached to the crank shaft include peripheral grooves for directing a fuel/air mixture from the crank case toward the transfer ports of the engine cylinder resulting in increased fuel efficiency, power, and smooth operation.
Two-cycle engines utilizing a crank disk with a pocket for mechanically transferring a fuel charge from a crankcase to a combustion chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,132 to Newman.
The present invention is directed to a modified crankshaft used with a two-cycle engine which continuously directs an optimized volume of fuel/air mixture from the crankcase to the combustion chamber.